CotV Chapter Seven
As the boat launched, above the house that had once belonged to Steve something changed. It was like a patch of sky had been removed. There was nothing there. You could look at it and see right through it, nothing was there. The world around it filled it in, stretching a bit to compensate. It would have been quite strange for someone new to the concept to look in. It messes you up, knowing what nothingness really looks like. The patch of nothingness got larger... or was it smaller? It's hard to tell with such a thing. Anyway, the patch where nothing was changed its shape, and bits of air and some of the wooden roof filled the shape of a player. The nothingness was then replaced by a player. His skin was tanned, and coated in dust. He wore adventurer's garb and armor from the Far Lands. He wore goggles with a green tint to them. He was searching. He landed on the roof. It was still on fire, and parts of it were dark and coated with a strange purple essence, like that of an Enderman. He slowly walked to it and examined it closely. It responded to his touch, extended out and turned blue. He picked some up on his fingers. It formed strong spikes and turned red. His eyes widened. He hurled it onto the roof and jumped. The small bits of essence all turned red, spiking out and arching toward him. He backflipped and prepared to land on the ground. He dropped and rolled backward as the entire house was consumed in flame. The player looked up, the entire small house gone. He had been too late. The nexus point was active. A deep laugh emanated from the air. A face formed in the sky where the house was. It was in grayscale, no colors. It was composed of eight other faces, stitched together by pixels of darkness. One of the faces was this player's own. One more face had been added to the amalgamation of people and completed the composite face. It was a small piece of the face of Steve. "You're too late," it boomed to the player on the ground. "You don't say", he quipped, standing up into a combat pose. He had only his dagger, but nothing else. Or at least, that was what he wanted the thing to think. "The nexus has been reached. They- you! never came back for me! You saw me! You know who I am! You are me!" He gasped. Could it have been...? A quick memory resurfaced. The third time he had ever died. There had been a glitch, and he was floating in the void. In front of him was two doors. To the left was a dark, blackened void in the shape of an entryway. It seemed like an ending and an opening at the same time. Like he would be killed and completely obliterated, but at the same time introduced to a whole new world. To the right, the door was white and glowing. It smelled like home, and he felt his bed when he looked through it. It was respawn. A sound came from behind him. He turned around. It was a dark being, consisting of absolute nothingness. All that was there was glowing white eyes. The blackness was in the shape of a small player, and it seemed pitiful but at the same time menacing. He watched as a little bit of his own face formed the top left piece of the head. He freaked out, and moved toward the light door. He saw the baby player's face collapse into hopelessness as the whiteness surrounded him. "You... are him?" he gasped. "I am him! I am her! I am you, I am all! I am... omniself! Omnibrine!" The player's eyes widened once more. This, too, was all too familiar. and they will name themselves Omnibrine, and they will be the enemy, yet destroy the darkness, or so said the quote. They were one and the same. "Spirit Touch!" the player yelled, pulling a powerful bow from somewhere in his armor. "No!" the Omnibrine screamed. The player drew back the bowstring and loosed an arrow, which spun and glittered as it entered the thing's eye. The Omnibrine slowly broke into pixels, much like the Ender Dragon upon death. A scream echoed throughout the sky. The nexus point had been disabled, and the next one needed to as well. Just as well, the newest addition to the face must be destroyed. And the only way to do that was to kill Steve. Permanently. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV